Preguntas incomodas
by Go men123
Summary: Todos saben que algo mas peligroso que un Luffy molesto es un Luffy aburrido, ya que tiende a preguntar cosas muy incomodas.
1. ¿De donde vienen los bebes?

Preguntas Incomodas

Capitulo 1: ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?

Luffy estaba totalmente aburrido, nadie quería jugar con él, pues casi todos estaban ocupados. Brook estaba componiendo nuevas canciones, Chopper experimentando, Zoro estaba dormido, Nami… mejor no molestarla si no quería salir lastimado, Robin estaba leyendo un libro.

Luffy cansado de buscar alguien con quien entretenerse y con un hambre atroz, fue a la cocina donde estaban Sanji, Usopp y Franky hablando de algo.

-¿de qué hablan? –pregunto Luffy una vez dentro de la cocina.

-Yo Luffy, hablábamos de cómo serian los hijos de la tripulación. –dijo Usopp

-¿hijos? –pregunto Luffy ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Sí! Y pensamos que los tuyos con Nami-nesan serian ¡Súper! –comento Franky levantando los brazos.

-¡Nami-san no tendría hijos con un idiota como este! –alego Sanji uniéndose a la conversación.

- pero imagina como serian. –comento Usopp y los presentes imaginaron.

Usopp (Luffy + Nami = Sin duda alguna un niño con una fuerza monstruosa y un carácter del demonio)

Franky (Luffy + Nami = Un niño con fuerza monstruosa y con suerte mas cerebro que su padre)

Sanji (Luffy + Nami = Un niña adorable y hermosa)

Luffy (¿que se supone que iba a hacer?…)

-de ninguna manera. –dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo mientras cruzaban los brazos en forma de X mientras que Luffy los miraba sin entender.

-shishishi a todo esto ¿de dónde vienen los bebes? –pregunto Luffy divertido mientras los demás le miraban como bicho raro.

-¿es broma no Luffy…? –le pregunto Usopp que al ver la cara confundida de su capitán agrego. –Eso te lo dicen tus padres.-

-no conozco a mis padres, ni sabía que tenía shishishi. –comento Luffy riendo.

-¿alguien con quien te criaste? –le pregunto Sanji.

-bueno estaban Ace, el abuelo y Shanks, pero el Abuelo se la pasaba en la marina y cuando nos visitaba nos golpeaba por querer ser piratas, Shanks decía "cosas de adultos" y Ace estaba igual que yo. –relato Luffy.

-¡Esa historia es Súper conmovedora! –dijo Franky mientras se cubría los ojos y lloraba.

-Entonces ¿de dónde vienen los bebes? –les pregunto

-Veras Luffy, los bebes están en una isla en el cielo, entonces cuando una pareja quiere uno manda una carta a la isla pidiéndolo, y se lo mandan por medio de una cigüeña, de ahí vienen los bebes. –dijo Usopp sonriendo superior.

-¡En serio! ¡Sugoooi! ¿Entonces si quiero un bebe lo pido y ya? –decía Luffy mientras aparecían estrellitas en sus ojos.

-¡Claro que no idiota! –grito Sanji mientras golpeaba a ambos.

-En realidad, los bebes vienen de las chicas. –comento Franky.

-¿en serio pero en donde los tienen? –pregunto Luffy ahora más confuso.

-En su pansa. –respondió Franky.

-¡he! ¿¡Se los comen!? –pregunto Luffy asombrado.

-¡No idiota! Para que terminen en la pansa de una chica, tienen que hacer… -empezó a decir Sanji pero con el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, empezó a tener una hemorragia nasal, y entonces Franky lo vio con pena mientras negaba la cabeza diciendo "eso no es súper" y Usopp empezaba a gritarle a Chopper, entonces Luffy se fue a su lugar especial a pensar.

-Veamos, según Usopp los bebes vienen de una isla del cielo y los trae una cigüeña, y Franky dice que después terminan en la pansa de una chica, y Sanji que tienen que hacer algo, pero no dijo que…. –Luffy murmuraba la información después de un rato de pensar.

-¡Ya entiendo! ¡Tengo que hacer algo con Nami para poder encargar el bebe a la cigüeña y así lo traiga y lo ponga en su pansa! –dijo Luffy con cara de triunfo. –aunque ¿no sería mejor que lo dejara fuera y ya? –agrego mientras ladeaba la cabeza de nuevo.

**Continuara….**

**Pensé que no terminaría pero al parecer lo hice, bien ahora les diré un poco de la historia, tal como lo dice el nombre será una serie de preguntas que Luffy hará a la tripulación con las cuales irá perdiendo poco a poco algo de la gran inocencia que tiene.**

**Parejas: bueno no tengo pensado poner muchas, en este caso Luffy se pone como ejemplo con Nami ya que de ellos hablaban al hacer la pregunta. Aun así no hay parejas específicas aun.**

**Si tienen alguna recomendación o alguna queja no duden en decírmelo ^_^**


	2. Manitas Calientes ¿Quien juega conmigo?

**Ok siento mucho el retardo pero les explico al final ahora los dejó con la historia**

**Preguntas incomodas **

**Capitulo 2: Jugando entre "amigos" ¿Juegan Conmigo?**

_**Como ustedes saben hay muchos tipos de juegos, como las escondidas, o el voto-voto, juegos que se comparten con tus amigos y juegas en grupo, pero también hay juegos que es mejor jugarlos de dos y nada más, juegos que quedarían entre esas dos personas y nadie más sabría… y por desgracia Luffy no tenía ni idea de ellos…**_

Este era un día cualquiera como otro, a excepción que este día Luffy no tenía nada que hacer, era uno de esos días donde Usopp se ponía a inventar con Franky, donde Chopper se ponía a experimentar con cosas "misteriosas" según él, donde Nami se encerraba a hacer mapas y Sanji a perfeccionar sus recetas. El capitán estaba solo con Brook en la cubierta el cual también estaba ocupado componiendo música.

-Yohoho Luffy-san se ve aburrido. –le comento el esqueleto mientras dejaba de escribir.

-Si Brook, todos están ocupados hoy y nadie me hace caso. –le responde el moreno con un puchero.

-Yohoho debería buscar Zoro-san o Robin-san no los he visto en toda la mañana. –comento en el esqueleto.

-¿En serio? –dijo Luffy mientras se le iluminaba la cara.

-Si Yohoho Zoro-san debería estar entrenando. –le dijo Brook pero para cuando termino de hablar el chico ya no estaba.

Con Luffy

-¡ZORO! ¡ROBIN! –gritaba Luffy mientras se encaminaba al cuarto donde entrenaba el espadachín, después de caminar un rato llego al lugar que tanto buscaba pero antes de entrar oyó un ruido extraño que venía del cuarto. Extrañado y curioso Luffy abrió un poco la puerta para poder ver lo que pasaba adentro, pero al verlo no lo comprendió y movió la cabeza a un lado.

-etto ¿Zoro, Robin que hacen? –dijo el capitán confuso y llamando la atención de los nombrados.

-Ve a molestar a otro lado Luffy. –le dijo Zoro sin tomarle importancia mientras Robin sonreía divertida de la reacción del espadachín. Luffy estaba dispuesto a protestar pero se cayó y sonrojo cuando vio a Zoro tocando uno de los pechos de Robin.

-¿Zoro por que le tocas el pecho a Robin? ¿Espera es suave? –le volvió a preguntar el moreno.

-Joder Luffy ya callat…. ¡LUFFY! ¿QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ? –le grito Zoro al moreno mientras se separaba de Robin.

-fufufu parece que nos descubrieron Zoro –dijo la morena mientras veía divertida a Luffy la reacción que este tendría.

-Joder mujer si sabias que estaba aquí porque no me detuviste. –le dijo Zoro a la arqueóloga.

-¡hey! No me ignoren sigo aquí. –dijo Luffy reclamando la atención de ambos.

-como olvidarlo. –murmuro Zoro para sí, pero los presentes lo oyeron.

-¡oye! –le respondió Luffy haciendo puchero de nuevo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Capitán? –pregunto la morena para desviar el tema.

-¿He? Shishishi estaba aburrido y todos estaban ocupados pero Brook me dijo que ustedes no así que los vine a buscar para que jueguen conmigo. –termino de contar Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué piensas que jugaríamos contigo? –le respondió el espadachín

-mou ~ Robin, Zoro es egoísta ¿puedo jugar con ustedes? –pregunto Luffy con cara de perrito abandonado.

-fufufu ¿A qué quiere jugar capitán-san? –

-A eso que estaban jugando tu y Zoro antes de que llegara. –dijo el mugiwara sonriente.

-¿Pero qué diablos…? –dijo Zoro sorprendido de lo que dijo su capitán.

-shishishi, ese juego no lo conozco y parece que es muy divertido. –comento Luffy contento.

-vera capitán este "juego" muy a menudo solo se juega entre dos. –empezó a explicarle Robin con cara serena.

-¿eso quiere decir que no puedo jugar? –le respondió el moreno con cara triste.

-bueno si se puede "jugar" de tres o más personas… -empezó a decir Robin. -¿Pero qué dices mujer? –la interrumpió Zoro mirándola con sorpresa y una cara muy sonrojada.

-Zoro deja que termine. –le cayó el capitán.

-pero depende de cómo se sientan mas cómodas, este "juego" lo "juegan" todos pero lo hacen en su tiempo, y con una persona que les guste. –dijo Robin tranquilamente.

-¿Guste? –dijo Luffy moviendo la cabeza.

-Es con alguien que aprecies idiota. –le respondió Zoro.

-Claro ya entendí shishishi, supongo que no podre jugar. –dijo Luffy sorprendiendo a la pareja por su rápido entendimiento.

-me alegra que entendiera capitán. –dijo la morena.

-pero ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De qué trata? –cuestiono Luffy mientras empezaba a saltar emocionado.

-bueno vera se llama…manitas calientes o… la hora feliz, y trata de demostrar lo que uno siente. –le dijo Robin inventándose lo primero.

-Shishishi gracias Robin. –dijo el capitán yéndose del lugar.

Luffy iba caminando por la cubierta cuando vio a Nami salir de su camarote, entonces pensó que sería buena idea pedirle que jugara con él.

-¡Oí! ¡Nami! –le grito para llamar su atención mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres Luffy? –le dijo Nami mirándolo.

-juega conmigo. –le dijo sonriente el moreno.

-¿a qué quieres jugar? –le dijo está cansada de dibujar.

-a manitas calientes. –dijo Luffy

-¿manitas calientes? –le dijo Nami frunciendo el ceño.

-si Nami, ese donde demostramos lo que sentimos. –dijo Luffy sonriendo aun mas, Nami solo se sonrojo.

-Luffy…yo -empezó a decir Nami.

-Vamos Nami solo puedo jugar con alguien a quien aprecie, y yo te aprecio mucho. –le dijo el moreno con puchero.

-Luffy tu…bueno yo también te aprecio… -dijo Nami sin saber cómo continuar.

-aunque también a Robin. –dijo el moreno pensando en la arqueóloga, en ese momento salió Sanji der la cocina y escucho lo dicho por Luffy.

-¡Pero qué demonios dices cerebro de pacotilla! –empezó a gritar Sanji molesto por lo dicho por Luffy y poniéndose delante de Nami en forma de escudo.

-pero Sanji yo las aprecio mucho y también a ti… -le continuo diciendo el mugiwara.

-p-pero que dices… -dijo Nami nerviosa temiendo que su capitán no fuera de "esos".

-¡NOOO! ¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE CON 2 AÑOS CON ESOS OKAMAS! –grito Sanji escondiéndose detrás de Nami mientras mordía un trapo de la cocina y lloraba.

-¿Pero qué hay de malo? yo los aprecio a todos. –dijo Luffy sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, mientras él decía eso todos llegaron alarmados por los gritos de Sanji.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Franky viendo la escena

-No lo sé, Sanji empezó a llorar de la nada cuando le dije que lo apreciaba mucho. –le dijo Luffy mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia puchero.

-jajaja felicidades cejas rizadas. –se burlo Zoro.

-pero Zoro también te aprecio a ti. –le dijo Luffy apareciendo detrás de él.

-¡Aléjate de mi! –dijo Zoro mientras retrocedía lentamente alejándose de su capitán.

-¡No sé por qué se alteran tanto! ¡Yo los aprecio a todos! –al oír eso todos se tensaron menos Robin que imaginaba lo que seguía.

-¡Luffy no puedes apreciar a todos! ¡No de esa manera! –le reclamo Nami.

-¿Pero por qué no? Yo los aprecio como buenos nakama, ¿de qué otra manera podría? –dijo el capitán confundido mientras movía la cabeza a un lado. Después de oír esto Nami, Zoro y Sanji golpearon a Luffy, Franky dijo que eso no era "Súper", Usopp un "menos mal ya me habías espantado Luffy" ese día Luffy aprendió que a veces era mejor callar lo que sentía y pensaba ya que por no hacerlo, Nami lo golpeo más de lo normal y Sanji le redujo su comida.

**Termine! Bien se que han de querer matar por tardar tanto pero recuerden que sin mí no hay conti… ok no XD bueno verán tengo una muy buena razón para tardar tanto, cuando subí el primer cap. Quería subir el siguiente al tercer día, pero llego un familiar enfermo a vivir con nosotros, después de eso entre en depresión cuando termine de ver Marine Ford por segunda vez con la muerte de Ace y el 14° opening y después tuve problemas con la escuela me sacaron por que no estaba inscrita, y por si fuera poco cuando regreso ya estaban empezando los exámenes -.-**

**Pero bueno espero que les haiga gustado el cap. No batalle para hacerlo como esperaba simplemente una noche entre semana lo empezó pero no lo pude terminar por qué me mandaron a dormir, y hasta hoy lo termino. **

**Como ya vieron, ya tengo unas parejas elegidas, las cuales serán ZoRo y LuNa recuerden que solo serán menciones, no habrá nada mas allá de eso acaso una que otra insinuación, también tengo pensado meter a Hancock en un cap. Ella no me agrada mucho pero podría sacar mucho material de un trió HanLuNa tal vez meta a otros personajes más adelante.**

**La actualización no es muy segura tampoco, no prometo hacerlo tan pronto ya que estoy empezando con exámenes de nuevo ¬¬ También agregare extras a algunos capítulos no serán a todos.**

**Bueno mina me despido si tienen algo que decir dejen Review o mándenme un mensaje nos vemos!**

**PD: si no me contactan por mensaje búsquenme en las siguientes páginas de Facebook:**

**One Piece (manga y serie) y ¿Estudiar? A la mierda Yo seré el Rey de los Piratas búsquenme como la Administradora Tashigi. **


	3. Extra

**One Piece no me pertenece le pertenece a Oda-san.**

**Manitas Calientes: Extra**

_**Todos los padres o adultos saben que en cierto tiempo, su pequeño deja de ser un niño y se convierte en un hombre, deja de pensar de en juegos y en como divertirse y piensa en cómo resolver los problemas, en otras palabras, su retoño madura pero por desgracia los mugiwara sabían que pasaría mucho tiempo para que su infantil capitán madurara, lo que no sabían es que el ya lo había hecho sin que se dieran cuenta…**_

Después del escándalo que hicieron Luffy, Sanji y Nami en la borda, los mugiwara se fueron a cenar, ya estaban todos junto cenando cuando a Nami le entro una duda y no tardo en buscarle respuesta.

-Luffy. –dijo Nami para llamar la atención del nombrado y de paso de los demás.

-¿Quuue pasha Nawi? –le respondió el capitán con comida en la boca.

-¡Habla cuando acabes de comer! –le regaño la chica mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza haciendo que chocara en la mesa y casualmente se tragara todo por el impacto.

-Shishishi ¿Qué pasa Nami? – le dijo el chico recuperado.

-¿Cómo pensabas demostrar lo que sentías? –le pregunto directa mientras recordaba el tonto juego.

-shishishi eso es simple. –dijo el pelinegro mientras hacia algo que al terminar.

Dejo a Nami en Shock, hizo que Zoro escupiera sake, que Usopp se atragantara con la comida, que al pobre de chopper se le cayera por tener la boca abierta, sorprendió tanto a Franky que lo hizo levantarse los lentes para ver si miraba bien, logro que Robin dejara de comer para observar la escena, y que Brook cayera de espaldas, lo único que saco a los mugiwara del shock fue el sonido de algo caer al suelo, lo cual era Sanji desmayado al pensar que él pelinegro le hiciera eso.

_**Después de todo, tal vez en esos dos años separados Luffy si había madurado…. **_

_**XD sentí que tenía que poner este extra, no quise especificar lo que hizo Luffy por que como dije antes solo son menciones de la pareja, tal vez mas adelante ponga más toques, por ahora se quedara así. **_

_**Si el extra lo subo ahora es como compensación de haberme tardado tanto, aunque también depende de que tantos reviews haiga recibido el capitulo. **_

_**Nota Extra: mina lo más probable es que no actualice en un buen tiempo, el miércoles en educación física me golpearon en el pie, pensé que no era nada grave pero se me va a caer la uña y hoy me dijeron que lo más probable es que me la saquen, aparte de eso estoy en evaluaciones los maestro no quieren que acaben por eso les dejo el extra hoy, espero que les vaya mucho que a mí. **_

_**PD: si acabo de escribir la nota antes de subir.**_

_**Nos leemos luego mina! **_


	4. Entre perros, 68s y 69s

Advertencia: este capítulo puede contener temas adultos, así que si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad

_**Capítulo 3: entre perros, 68s y 69s**_

"_todo el mundo sabe que escuchar una conversación a escondidas es malo, pero si la escuchas a medias es mucho peor, es por eso que los mugiwara tendrían que estar más alerta si no querían ser sorprendidos, lástima que no pensaron eso antes…."_

Hoy era un día normal en el Sunny, con Luffy, Chopper y Usopp correteando por el barco, mientras Sanji preparaba una refrescante bebida para sus "damiselas" mientras Franky agregaba una nueva remodelación a la cocina, por otro lado Zoro estaba entrenando, Brook escribiendo una nueva canción y las chicas dándose un refrescante baño.

-¡Oí Sanji! ¡Mechi!* ¡Mechi! –gritaba Luffy quien se había detenido de correr y pedía comida.

-¡No te daré nada de comida hasta que llegue la hora de comer! –respondió de igual manera el cocinero.

-¡Pero Sanji! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Mechi! ¡Mechi! –refunfuño Luffy como niño pequeño.

-Está bien, te daré comida solo si encuentras a mis hermosas damiselas, que no he visto en toda la mañana. –dijo Sanji mientras hacía remolinos con sus pies y le saltaba un corazón en lugar de ojo.

-¡Genial! –grito el mugiwara antes de salir corriendo en busca de las mujeres.

-oí… ¿no se supone que las chicas están en el baño? –comento Franky quien estuvo oyendo toda la conversación.

-sí y conociendo a ese idiota ni siquiera se va a acercar a ese lugar. –comento Sanji mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-eso fue muy inteligente ero-cok. –comento Zoro quien se había acercado por un vaso de agua.

-¡A qué diablos viene eso marimo! –respondió Sanji con una venita en la sien.

-¡A que tu no piensas en más cosas que en mujeres y cocinar! ¡Por eso eres un Ero-cok! –le contesto Zoro de igual manera.

Franky solo suspiro y se alejo del lugar, ya luego repararía los destrozos.

-así de que hay saco esa loca idea Luffy. –dijo Nami, mientras veía a Robin.

-Lo siento navegante-san, pero no podía decirle al capitán lo que estaba pasando. –se excusó Robin mientras abría la puerta del baño para que ella y Nami pudieran salir.

-entonces ¿tú y Zoro…? –comento Nami mientras levantaba las cejas.

-si, navegante-san, desde hace un tiempo. –respondió Robin sonriendo.

-Woow… es solo que no me los imagino juntos, es un poco raro. –agrego Nami mientras se recargaba en la barandilla del barco y observaba a todos.

-de hecho es muy "_**considerado"**_ con lo que quiero. –comento Robin mientras hacía lo mismo.

_**-¿"considerado"?**_ –repitió Nami incrédula.

-la verdad es que eh estado con varios hombres, y todos solo querían mmm "divertirse" solo querían 68s. –comento Robin mientras hacia una mueca.

-y Zoro no lo hace. –afirmo Nami mientras veía a Robin, quien sonrió al oír eso.

-en algunas veces tenemos el 69. –dijo Robin con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-¡Oí Robin! ¡No tienes que decirme eso! –Chillo Nami mientras se sonrojaba, ella no quería entrar en detalles de la relación de su amiga.

-jajá, tú lo preguntaste, además sé que cuando te pase te gustara. –le respondió Robin con una sonrisa ladina.

-rayos… quiero un 69. –comento Nami con una mueca.

-¡OI! ¡Nami! –se oyó un grito y ambas mujeres palidecieron.

-mierda. –comento Nami mientras se daba la vuelta y veía a…

-Luffy. –saludo Nami en un susurro, mientras este la veía con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Capitán-san que lo trae por aquí? –hablo Robin para distraer al mugiwara.

-si Luffy que te trae por aquí. –repitió Nami nerviosa, rogando que Luffy no las hubiera oído.

-Sanji me dijo que las buscara. –comento el mugiwara aun con el ceño fruncido.

-entonces será mejor no hacer esperar al cocinero-san. –comento Robin mientras empezaba a camina rumbo a la escalera con Nami tras de ella.

-No es justo. –murmullo Luffy lo suficientemente alto para que las mujeres le oyeran y se voltearan a verle.

-Luffy. –empezó Nami, mientras lo veía, frente a ella con el sombrero tapándole los ojos. –nos oíste. –agrego Nami con la mirada baja.

Luffy solo asintió aun con el sombrero tapándole los ojos.

-no es justo… -empezó a decir de nuevo pero Nami lo corto.

-¡Puedo explicarlo! –grito mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

-¡pero Nami! ¡No es justo! –grito el mugiwara.

-No es lo que tú crees. –respondió Nami con los ojos cerrados, e imaginando lo que diría Luffy después _"no es justo que obtengas lo quieres y yo no, ¡yo también quiero hacerlo! ¡No tienes que hacerlo sola…!"_

Al oír los gritos de Nami, Zoro y Sanji dejaron de pelear, Usopp y Chopper de correr para esconderse detrás de un barril, y Franky y Brook que estaban componiendo en acuario salieron a ver qué pasaba.

-¡No! ¡No es justo que tú obtengas lo que quieres y yo no! –grito Luffy enojado, Nami se sonrojo más al oír sus palabras.

-Luffy. –murmuro Nami.

-¡Yo quiero un perro! –grito Luffy, haciendo que Nami reaccionara.

-¿Qué…? –empezó a decir la navegante mas no pudo terminar.

-¡Quiero un perro! Dime Nami ¿Tengo un perro? –le pregunto el mugiwara molesto.

-N-no. –respondió Nami atontada por la situación.

-¡Porque no me dejas tenerlo! –agrego el mugiwara en el mismo tono.

-Luffy a que… -empezó Nami pero Luffy la corto de nuevo.

-¡No Nami! ¡Tú no tendrás tu anciano de 69 porque yo no tengo mi perro! –le dijo Luffy mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Nami abría los ojos de la impresión.

Todos que observaban la discusión o más bien el regaño (ya que Nami no se defendía), en silencio, hasta que oyeron la última parte.

-oí Luffy dijo ¿anciano de 69 años? –pregunto Usopp incrédulo de lo que acaba de oír.

-¡No Nami-Swan! ¡Un tipo así solo sería un depravado! ¡No sabría cómo satisfacer a una dama como tú! –lloro Sanji mientras hacía un espectáculo como siempre.

-oí Nami, una relación así no sería estable, ya que tu tendrías que estar cuidando al sujeto la gran parte de ello, yo te recomiendo alguien de tu edad o más joven. –comento Chopper en tono serio y modo doctor.

-Ne-chan esos gustos son ¡Súper raros! –dijo Franky mientras se levantaba las gafas.

-Sabía que eras avara pero a tal grado. –comento Zoro mientras sonreía abiertamente y disfrutaba de la situación, después de todo, no podías burlarte de Nami y salir intacto.

-¡No es nada de eso! –les grito Nami sonrojada de vergüenza. – ¡Luffy diles algo! ¡Creen que soy una degenerada! –agrego la pelirroja intentando que el mugiwara arreglara lo que empezó.

-No Nami, hasta que no tenga mi perro no tendrás ningún 69. –acato Luffy mientras saltaba a la cubierta.

-¡Oí Sanji! ¡mechi! –grito Luffy mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-enseguida capitán. –murmuro el cocinero incrédulo de lo que acaba de oír.

Todos los demás decidieron dejar el tema y preguntarle a Robin más tarde, por ahora irian a comer, que ya hacía hambre.

_**Este día en particular los mugiwara aprendieron algo, si querían tener algo nuevo, tendrían que darle un perro a Luffy primero.**_

**Que tal chicos ¿cómo están? Sé que deben de estar ansioso por este capítulo, es decir de desde agosto que no actualizo, en verdad lo siento mucho, tenía pensado hacerlo antes, pero tuve muchos problemas en lo que fue de agosto a febrero, tanto familiares como escolares y apenas me estoy poniendo al corriente con todo, pero bueno ya estoy aquí y el capítulo también, ya tengo una idea de cómo va a ser el siguiente, y tengo que admitir que hasta el momento no veo más de 5 capítulos para la historia, ya tengo planeado el final y sinceramente se me hace genial, con decir que los mugiwaras quedaran callados de sorpresa, como dije en el capítulo anterior, Hancook va a aparecer y lo más probable es que sea en el siguiente capítulo XD**

**Bueno dejo de aburrirlos y me despido… solo una cosa más, ¿ustedes que opinan de las historias lector/personaje? Quiero hacer algunos shots en One Piece pero no sé por quién empezar, ¿tienen sugerencias?**

**PD: no soy pervertida solo estoy bien informada XD**


End file.
